


Lean Into My Side

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, CHOOO CHOOOOOOO, Everyone board the WillDip train, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: They say that soulmates are forever, regardless of the past or the future. You will always find them in every lifetime. And once you see them, you will know. The red string of fate binds you both together, and in every lifetime, you will be pulled together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music Inspiration : Divinity (feat. Amy Millan) by Porter Robinson

It's one of those days where Will remembers past lives. It's in these moments that he holes himself up in his room and writes every single detail down. 

Today, he does not. 

When he relives these memories, he has no control. He just watched through the eyes of his past life. Sometimes he gets a before and after, and other times it's just the moment itself.

This time it's him walking through the woods, being guided by a boy with brown hair. They're holding hands and the boy looks back at him and smiles. The hand squeezes his for a moment and he can feel himself smiling. It's that blossom of warmth in his chest that reminds him of who this is. It's the same boy that's in all of his memories, in every past life he's ever lived. He's walking past large redwood trees, and the shade feels nice. He's wearing a blue cardigan from what he can see of himself. The boy tugs him along and he looks about his age in this time period. His heart sings when the boy looks around before tugging them to lean against a tree. He leans forward and rests his forehead against the boy's and he feels their fingers become intertwined below them. 

He's experienced this past life before. He recognizes this boy, the one who has that blue amulet and seems to have magic powers of some sort. He knows that they, for some reason, have a secret relationship in this life. Somehow that makes every moment even more tender when he experiences it. The boy smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly and he feels oddly free. He's reminded of the shackle around his ankle but the Will in this memory pays it no mind. He's just happy with any touch he receives from this boy. 

And then the moment is gone. He wonders if today will be the day he's shown what happened between them. 

As if the universe heard him, the memory flashes forward and his heart lurches.

He's not in his body this time, but rather an onlooker. He's floating in the air as the Will here is running through the woods. He's desperate to get wherever he's trying to go, but he can see the panic that's rising with every hurried step. This Will's scarf and hat are dropped and forgotten behind him, but it's clear that's not what matters. He follows this Will until they reach a clearing and his hand flies over his mouth.

It's the same boy in the clearing, but a crumpled mess on the floor. It's clear he was in a fight of some kind by the look of the injuries all over him. His amulet is tossed aside and Will can see that it's broken. The Will here lets out a chocked sob as he bolts forward and takes the boy in his arms.

"No, n-no, please, master, please, s-stay with me!"

Will floats forward, feeling tears trickle down his face as he sees the distraught look on the other demon's face. And then he sees the boy smile weakly up at him.

"Will, it's okay."

"I'm going to heal you! J-Just...hold on!"

"Will." He sees fat tears rolling down the demon's cheek as he turns back to the boy. The boy smiles warmly up at him. "It won't do any good. Just...stay here with me."

Will lands on his feet and watches the other demon sob helplessly. This Will tugs the boy closer and hugs him tightly. His face buries itself into the boy's neck and he can see the boy painfully wrap his arms around the demon's torso.

"I love you, you know?"

"I-I love you, too." 

The demon pulls back slightly to look this boy in the eye and Will can see the boy grin as if he weren't in excruciating pain. His hand moves to scoop the demon's cheek lovingly, but Will can see the blood stains grow larger on the boy's abdomen with every passing moment. He wants to know who did this, and he can feel this anger through this Will's energy. 

The boy's eyes fade slowly but he continues to smile up at the demon.

"I'll always love you, Will."

"P-Please, Dipper, p-please, just a little longer."

But the boy is gone, and Will watches the demon clutch the boy closer and cry. The begging, the howls in pain - they fill the air and make Will's heart clench in sympathy. 

And then he's back to another memory. A memory before this and it makes his body go into a bit of a shock at the sudden shift. 

It's that boy again, but he's angry. He storms past them, and Will realizes they're by the Tent of Telepathy. Will is standing by the entrance of the dark woods holding a lantern. It's pitch black and it looks like it might rain, but this Will doesn't look concerned about it. He just watches this boy stomp past him and into the woods. Will looks at the demon, but the demon seems unfazed as he follows closely behind. 

They follow the boy for a good distance before he finally stops. They stop behind him and watches a fist crunch into the bark of a tree. Will's eyes widen when he realizes the boy's fist is glowing blue and when the boy removes his hand there's a good size hole in the sturdy trunk. He looks at this Will in shock - why isn't he afraid? This boy could hurt him, look at what he just did to that tree? 

But the demon walks forward and wraps his arms around the boy, hugging him from behind and nuzzling into the side of his neck. The lantern rests behind them, illuminating the dark woods and Will floats closer to see...the boy crying? The demon is whispering something to him but he can't hear it. He floats around to see that, for the first time, the boy looks utterly defeated. 

"Shh, it's okay, m-master."

He watches the choked sobs finally rack the boy's body and the boy slumps to his knees against the ground. This Will follows, continuing to nuzzle and kiss the boy's neck in-between soothing whispers. 

"I can't...I can't do this anymore."

Will sits in front of the two, watching curiously. His memories only ever showed two sides of the boy: stoic, cold and expressionless or warm, loving smiles directed at him. This was completely different and he could feel this Will's sympathy. 

"I-It's okay."

The boy shakes his head and buries his face in his hands. The wind blows menacingly but Will continues to hold the boy. His cape lays crumbled below him and he can see the boy's knuckles begin to bleed. The demon shifts and holds the bloodied hand in his own. A glowing blue fills the darkness between them and he watches Will heal the hand. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm h-here."

Will watches the boy relax after several minutes. His hands finally fall from his face and Will is amazed at the raw emotion the boy has. He watches him shift to turn around, nuzzling into Will's neck and balling the demon's dress shirt in his hands. The demon has a small smile on his face as he wraps his arms around the boy. 

Will blinked and looks up when he sees raindrops sprinkling slowly around them. He looks back down to see them unmoving. They're lost in their own world, and he wonders what happened. This Will knows more than him about it, but he can feel that this is a pivotal moment for them. 

"I love you."

The phrase makes this Will's eyes widen. 

And then Will is back into darkness, floating and waiting for another memory to take him over. He doesn't know why he's always given memories of this past life only. Only once was he given a memory of a different life, but it was short and held only images of the same boy, just in different clothes and his appearance was slightly different. 

He's then brought into a room and his face heats when he sees himself and the boy curled into each other under bed sheets. He feels like he should be embarrassed, but the two don't seem to care about anything in the world. He watches the tender moment, watching the boy lean forward and peck Will's lips before leaning back and giggling when the demon lunges forward and tickles him. 

"Will! Ack! Will, stop you know I'm ticklish!"

"What's w-wrong, Dipper? C-Can't handle a few tickles?"

He watches as limbs tangle and giggles fill the air. They're so blissfully happy, unaware of the future that will tear them apart. The giggles die down as Dipper looks at this Will, tender blue eyes revealing every lovingly raw emotion he holds for the demon. They just stare at each other then as Dipper traces patterns up Will's forearm before intertwining their fingers. He hums a tune softly, and this Will must recognize it because the demon smiles softly. 

"Our s-song." 

"Our song." The boy agrees. 

Will is then brought back to his room. He doesn't write these memories down like the others because he knows he won't forget this time. 

When people ask, he simply says he's dreaming. Daydreaming, really. In reality, he's reliving. The universe tries to tell him something, and he finally understands it.

He sees it in every memory.

A red string that binds every past Will to every past Dipper. In every universe, in every past life, they are bound together by a single red string, and it's his job to find the boy again. In every lifetime, the boy has found him. He doesn't know how he knows, but he knows. This time, he wants to find him. 

He gets out of bed and grabs his car keys on the way out of the apartment. His brother shoots him a weird look but he just waves him off. He's rushing somewhere, but he's not sure where. He just knows he needs to find him.

For the past Will, the one who had to watch the love of his life die in his arms.

This is for him.

He stumbles onto the busy streets of Portland. He doesn't know how he'll find this boy, but he knows that he's here. He's here in Oregon somewhere, somewhere in the woods. He gets in his car and he drives for miles and miles, finally finding himself deep in unfamiliar territory. But, somehow, he knows where he is. He parks in a state park parking lot and opens the door. 

The breeze is familiar, the trees are familiar, and a familiar feeling bubbles inside his chest. That warm, excited feeling that the past Will had felt every time he was near the boy. He shuts the door behind him and locks the car, deciding to hike forward. 

He's thankful he wore his boots instead of tennis shoes today. He didn't know if that was just coincidence again, too. Or maybe just fate. He rolls up the sleeves of his blue cardigan and brushes his fingers against mossy tree trunks. The path feels like he's been here millions of times. He doesn't know where he is, what city this even is, but he knows it. He know this path as he steps through moist moss and dirt. He stops and his breath hitches when a familiar tree stands tall in front of him. He rushes forward and runs a hand over a hole in the tree's trunk. It's less defined now, but it's there. He brushes his fingers around until he feels carvings on the side of the bark. He carefully rips off some of the moss covering it. His jaw clenches when the familiar carving remains in the tree. 

"Until the end of time, Will + Dip"

His shoulders slump and he runs his fingers over the carvings. He swallows thickly and for once, it doesn't feel like a faded memory. For once, it's him. It's his raw emotions, it's his tight throat and thick tongue. He feels a tear roll down his cheek and he takes a deep breath. 

Footsteps stop a small distance away and he turns. His heart thumps loudly when he meets cold blue eyes. Those same, icy blue eyes, the ones that have been in every dream, every past memory, and he stops breathing. The boy stares back at him and he can see a journal clutched under his arm. He's wearing a dark blue oxford shirt and a light blue vest over it, though it's unbuttoned. He doesn't have an amulet though, like the boy in his memories, but he has that same knowing look. Like he knows exactly who he is, even if they've never met in this lifetime. 

"William?" The boy whispers and it clicks for both of them. 

Will smiles through the tears as he runs forward. He thinks he can hear that soft hum in the background as he clutches the boy to his chest. He's not letting go this time.


End file.
